


Play time

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Birthday Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Pedophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I know it's wrong, but r34 protects me from shame. Also, I'm using the names of my character, and kids on my main save.
Relationships: Haley/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Jas/Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's wrong, but r34 protects me from shame. Also, I'm using the names of my character, and kids on my main save.

I wake up and turn to my side knowing Haley will not be there. Sure enough she's not. "So much for spending the day in bed with her." 

I get up and remake the bed and walk into the kitchen. "Happy birthday Sword!" Says Haley as she walks up to and kisses me, then she goes to my ear and whispers. "Well, since it's your birthday, I'll do whatever you want in the bedroom tonight. Anything at all." I look at her. "Anything?" She nods. "How about a threesome?" 

Haley pauses for a moment then she ask. "With who?" Shocked at her response, I pause but quicky snap out of it. "How about your sister?" I joke. "Ok, I should be able...." I cut Haley off. "I was kidding, Emily is like a sister to me. How about Penny?" Haley laughs. "Sure, but you gotta get her to come over."

I pat Floberdumpling and OffManTibbler on the head of the way out. "Behave for your mom." I call on my way out. I tend to the farm then walk into town. I walk to the library hoping to intercept Penny and sure enough I do. "Hey Penny, what's up?" Penny jumps a little.

"Hey Sword, happy birthday. Not much." I match her speed. "So, I know this is gonna be weird to ask, but....." Penny giggles. "I've never seen you so nervous before Sword, you can ask. It won't damage our friendship, I promise." I give a slight sigh of relief. " Haley and I were thinking about spicing it up in the bedroom with another person, if you catch my meaning?"

Penny stops as to consider it. "I would love to, but I promised Marnie I'd watch Jas tonight." I think for a moment. "Bring her, we can have our fun and she can play with Floberdumpling and OffManTibbler, she's been over my house and played with them before, she loves it." 

"I'll consider it, what time should I be there if I come?" Penny ask. "7." Sword replies. 


	2. Enter Jas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This leads up to where Jas walks in on Haley, Penny and Sword. How will she take it?

Around 6:45 Haley starts to undress in anticipation of Penny arriving. "Haley, get your clothes back on. She's bringing Jas over to play with Floberdumpling and OffManTibbler." Haley pulls her clothes back on. " Why the hell is she bringing Jas, in case you forgot, she's a kid." She sits on my lap. "I don't plan on fucking her Haley, it was the only way Penny could come. If she is gonna at all." 

Shortly after 7, Penny walks in with Jas. Haley jumps up off my lap before Jas sees her. "Hello Jas and Penny, you hungry? I could grab you something out of the fridge." They both shake their heads." We just ate before we came here. Hey Jas, why don't you go play with the kids? I'm sure there gonna be glad to see you." Jas runs into the kids room and shows them her dolls that she brought.

"Ok, let's get started before one of them comes out." Haley orders as she starts striping. I go to kiss Penny, she's timid at first, but she starts to get more handsy. She breaks the kiss to take her top and skirt off. "Penny, wait keep it on. It'd be hotter, just take off your underwear." I tell her. Haley pulls down my pants and starts sucking my cock.

After a little bit she goes to Penny and starts licking her pussy. Haley gets on the back of the couch and instructs Penny to start eatting her pussy and me to start fucking her. We oblige. I come up behind Penny. "How do you feel about anal, Penny? She takes a breath from Haley's pussy. "Go for it."

With my cock already wet from Haley's blowjob, I slowly slide my cock into her asshole. She tenses up around my cock, but she doesn't tell me to stop. So I slowly start to go deeper and faster. After a little bit Haley and I cum.

"Sword, get on the floor and Haley eat my ass" We're both surprised that Penny took charge, we do as she ask. Penny starts to suck my cock, as Haley eats her ass out.

In the next room Jas wonders what's going on, she can hear everything but she doesn't have the faintest clue what it means. OffManTibble is already asleep in his crib, but Floberdumpling is still awake. Jas tries to leave the bed to go see what they are doing. But as soon as she tries to get up, Floberdumpling begs her to stay. After a few minutes though, she's asleep. And Jas wonders into the living room.

Jas walks into the living room, not making a sound and alerting everyone she's there. She sees Haley's ass in the air and what she's doing to her. "Haley, that feels so good! Keep licking my asshole." Has walks up behind Hayley and gives her ass an upwards lick.

"Bullet, that feels good." Haley moans. Confused I reply. "Haley, Bullet is laying down in his bed in our room." Everyone stops, and turns to see who it was who licked Haley.


	3. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this story. There might be a sequel but I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. School started up again and I just got busy. Anyway, at long last here it is.

"Jas, what are you doing? Don't you know you're not supposed to lick someone there?" Haley yells and Jas starts to cry. "I'm sorry, Ms. Penny looked like she was enjoying it, so I thought you would too. Haley calms down. "I'm sorry for telling you Had, I lost my temper." Jas sniffs. "It's all right. Can I join your fun, you guys look to be having lots of it." 

Penny looks at Haley then at me, I shrug. Haley mouths 'no'. "Come on Haley, think of it as a lesson in reproduction for her." After some convincing Haley agrees and Jas smiles. "Come here Jas." As she waves her over. "We're gonna play together. But you can't tell anyone else. Not even Shane or Marnie or even Vincent. Do you promise?"

She agrees and walks over to me. "Alright, you see this." She touches the tip of my cock. "Come here and put your mouth around it. When you have the head in your mouth, slowly, move your head down and up. If you go too far, you'll start choking. Know you're limited to how far you can put it down your throat. 

Jas slowly starts to suck my cock. "She's a natural." I moan in pleasure. "Now Jas, Haley's gonna come up behind you and lick your special area. Don't be panicked, it's part of our playtime. Haley does a sexy crawl up behind Jas. Mainly to please me. She lifts up Jas's dress and licks her small crevice.

She shudders for a moment but continues to suck. "Jas wanna try something new?" I ask and she nods. Haley pulls her head out of her dress. Here, sit upon this couch, and take off your panties. She obliges. I pull her dress up so I can see her small pussy. I position my cock to line up. Penny and Haley start to entertain themselves together.

"Jas, this is gonna hurt. Are you sure you want this? She nods. So I slowly, slide my cock into the child's pussy. She clenches her teeth but doesn't tell me to stop. I wait for a moment to see how she reacts. " Please keep going, Mr. Sword. It really hurts, but I like the pain." I continue to fuck her.

I palm her nearly flat chest. Then Penny comes up behind me and whispers in my ear "Let's move this to the floor, so Haley and I can join." I continue to fuck Jas as I move her to the floor. Penny sits on Jas's face, making sure she can breathe. Penny takes off her shirt but keeps her skirt on. I start fondling her boobs. 

Haley sits behind Penny and Jas and licks Penny's asshole. Getting a little spit and juices on Jas's forehead. I tense up and stop kissing Penny. "I'm gonna cum." I blurt out. Penny smirks. "She's not 12, meaning she's never had a period, so that means, she can't get pregnant. Cum inside her" I cum in the little girl and she moans with pleasure and pain."

I pull out, and as I do Haley says. "I call dibs on tatting the cherry-creampie. Penny and I go and lay on the bed, as Haley starts to eat the cum out of Jas's pussy. "I want to fuck her in the ass." I tell Penny. She gestures me to go for it. "If you do, I'ma do it to you as well."

I laugh as I walk into the living room again. "You two done, I wanna try something with our sweet Jas." I walk up to her and pull her off the floor. And bend her over the chair. "Now Jas, what we just did, hurt you. But this is gonna hurt a lot more. Are you alright with that?" She nods. "I like the pain, it feels good." 

"In that case." I pull up her dress and grab some lube and pour it on her asshole. I slide a finger in. She clenches around my finger and I know I'ma have a good time. I slide my finger out and put it in her mouth. I slide my cock into her asshole. She tears up but doesn't ask me to stop. "Say that you're my little slut." She doesn't know what the word slut means, but she says it back to me anyway. "I'm your little slut." 

Penny comes up behind me with a strapon. And plunged it into my asshole. I tense up but keep fucking Jas. I grab her purple hair and pull it back. "You like me pulling your hair, slut?" She nods, choking back her tears.

Haley starts to eat Penny's ass out. After a few more minutes, I tense up and cum into Jas. Penny calls dibs on this one. I pull out and so does Penny. She goes and gets up to Jas, who's crying softly at this point. And starts eating her ass. 

Haley grabs my cock and gets down on her knees and cleans it off. After she's done, she looks up at me. "Did you enjoy your birthday?" I pick her up and kiss her. "I loved it. Now, what did you think about having Jas here, I think she made it more fun." She giggles and walks into the bedroom. 

"Penny, do you have to take Jas home?" Penny looks at me and shakes her head. "Nope, she was gonna sleep with me at my house. Speaking of which, I better get home before my mom locks the door." I help her up. "Why don't you two stay the night in our bed? I'll wake up and make breakfast and you girls can get a shower before you leave."

Penny looks at Jas who can barely hold her eyes open. "Ok, do you think there's enough room for us?" I nod, and gesture of them to follow. And we all climb into bed and under the sheets. I hold all three of them. And think to myself "This was pretty fun. We should make it a regular thing. But I don't think Haley would agree. Though she seemed to enjoy herself."


End file.
